I'm Here, But Luck Had Nothing to do With it
by Taro Amaya
Summary: A plane has crashed on the island! The girls been found and her copilot's awake, how many ripples will these newcomers create? Chapter 4 up!
1. Unscheduled Arrival

Note: I don't own Gilligan's Island or its characters, only characters I own are Alessia and her two pilots

R&R No flames please!

* * *

Gilligan jumped to the sound of something big coming at them, from the sky, he caught a glimpse of the plane before he tackled Roy out of the way. There was a massive crumpling and smashing sound as the plane hit but the professor seemed not to notice as he rolled over to protest to Gilligan's sudden tackle,

"Gilligan what in the h—"

He couldn't finish his sentence, he saw the mangled wreck of the plane just centimetres away from Gilligan's feet and its broken wing exactly where he once stood. The two stood up, staring at the plane in shock, the Professor put a hand on Gilligan's shoulder and stuttered,

"I'll never doubt you again Gilligan…"

Gilligan laughed, he knew the Professor meant it now but later on he would definitely doubt him for whatever reason it would be, the Professor glanced around the plane to check that it was safe. Then gestured for Gilligan to come and check the plane for any life or even supplies, they carefully clambered into the open hole where the door of the plane once was and headed straight to the cockpit as a coughing emanated from it. Gilligan didn't know however that the next few moments would haunt him for the rest of his years, Roy turned the other way and stated,

"I'll check the other end of the plane, you check in there Gilligan."

"Sure thing Professor!"

He wrenched open the door and yelped as one of the pilots collapsed onto him muttering,

"Dave… have to find…"

Gilligan took him quickly outside,

"Professor!!!"

"What?!" The Professor poked his head out of the plane doorway, "What have you---"

He jumped down and ran up to him; he knelt down as Gilligan laid the pilot down,

"I'll take care of him you check for anyone else!"

Gilligan nodded and scrabbled his way back into the plane, the coughing was still there as he walked back into the cockpit. He glanced around until he almost cried out when he felt a hand grab his; he turned around and met the face of a blood soaked man. He wasn't young and then again he wasn't old, he spoke weakly to Gilligan,

"Come closer kid," he coughed up a mouthful of blood as his hazel eyes stared up at Gilligan almost pleadingly.

Gilligan knelt down next to him, if anything hesitantly, the man spoke again,

"There's a girl, Alessia," he coughed again, this time it was weaker, "Please you have to find-" he choked down another throat-full of blood, "Have to find her, I couldn't forgive… Myself if anything… Happened to her…"

Gilligan finally got the sense to call for the Professor,

"Professor!!!!!"

The man chuckled hoarsely,

"I'm gone son, but promise me… You'll find her…"

Gilligan found that he couldn't refuse this dying man's wishes; he guessed later that it was because he saw something of his father in him. He nodded obediently,

"Yes sir, I'll find her."

The man smiled weakly,

"Call me Dave…"

With that final word his hand fell from Gilligan's and the life left his eyes, though the smile remained. Gilligan shivered, few had the opportunity of dying smiling like that but when you saw someone dead, smiling, it was almost ominous. The professor finally hurried in,

"Gilligan what happened?"

Gilligan looked up at him grimly, a rare thing for him,

"The pilot's dead."

"Hmm, the right hand side, the guy we have outside must be the co pilot. The pilot must have died on impact."

Gilligan shook his head ruefully,

"No, he was still alive when I got here. He told me to find a girl called Alessia."

Roy looked at him, surprised some what,

"That's what the co-pilot keeps repeating to me, when I calmed him down he told me she fell out of the plane just as they skimmed the trees."

Gilligan rose in his place, his face strangely full of direction and purpose,

"She can't be far, we have to find her."

The Professor nodded absently, he couldn't be bothered arguing with Gilligan as he was and he couldn't help but be curious as to why they were transporting a child alone. Roy gestured back to the camp,

"I'll take the co-pilot back, you look for the girl."

Gilligan nodded and they both clambered back out of the plane, they both headed in the directions they set themselves. Funnily enough they both thought that Alessia was going to be a terrified child, how wrong they were…"

* * *

Thurston Howell had seen many strange things in his lifetime but none as strange as this, he and his wife Eunice were both walking through the forest, remembering life back on the mainland when they heard tree branches snapping, even a slight shriek and muffled thud not far away. Eunice looked to her husband,

"Thurston, did you just see a flash of metal just above us?"

He nodded,

"I think so lovey, come on, let's see what fell."

He led his wife carefully through the trees; he heard a woman shriek and picked up the pace. He and Eunice stepped out into a newly made clearing where Ginger was standing at the other side, frozen in shock. Eunice yelped,

"Thurston!!"

Mr Howell's eyes swivelled to where his wife was pointing; he jumped at the sight of a young woman lying on a pile of broken tree branches. Her medium length mane of black and maroon tresses spread out like fire around her head and her skin a pallor that worried him, he hurried forward and checked her over. He glanced around, reluctant to have to carry the girl himself, even with help,

"Bother it, where's that blasted Gilligan when you need him?!"

He looked up at Ginger, who finally gained the nerve to come a bit closer to the woman,

"Ginger, see if you can find the Skipper. He should be able to carry her."

Ginger nodded shakily and hurried off, Thurston checked that the girl was breathing and her pulse before moving her off the branches she had hit. She seemed to be alive, if only just. Her eyes weren't wide open, then he would've known she was dead; but they were shut though as if she had fallen asleep there. She was muttering in her unconsciousness as his wife asked,

"Is she alright dear?"

"She's alright lovey, for the moment."

Soon enough Ginger re-emerged with the Skipper following her,

"Here she is Skipper."

Jonas knelt down next to the girl; he eyed her curiously as Thurston looked at him,

"You think you can carry her Jonas?"

The Skipper tilted his hat back and took the unconscious woman in his hefty arms,

"Light as a feather, Mr Howell."

They followed the Skipper as he carried her back, not long after they left the clearing Gilligan ambled in. He scratched his head in confusion as he gazed at the broken branches and foot prints all around them, his thoughts broke as the sound of the Skipper's bellow rang in his ears,

"Gilligan!!!"

He winced,

"Uh oh, what have I done now?"


	2. Chores With a Job on Top!

Note: Sorry if it's a little (or very) inaccurate but I haven't seen Gilligan's Island in a while

But anyway, please read and review! Don't flame me

* * *

"There you are Gilligan!"

The Skipper grinned slightly at his breathlessness, he had obviously ran hard,

"Y-yes, Skipper?"

"Go and see what metal you can salvage from the Minnow, try not to sink anymore of her!"

Gilligan saluted breathlessly, promptly forgetting the girl he was meant to be looking for. He soon set to work while the others did whatever they were doing, from the smell wafting around him, he could tell that Mary Ann had started lunch. He dutifully set himself to work repairing a whole in the Minnow so he could get on top of it without it sinking further, though he couldn't help but wonder why the Skipper was standing in front of the Professor's hut…

* * *

The Professor walked out of his hut, soon to be followed by Ginger and Thurston. The Skipper eyed the Professor, 

"Well?"

"Some bruising, a few minor scratches from the fall trough the trees other than that she's fine."

Thurston cut in, confused some what,

"But when we found her she was as pale as death, how did she get out of that fall without something worse happening?"

The Professor eyed him annoyedly,

"She's lucky she didn't fall out earlier, from what I saw on the plane the door had been torn off while they were still more than a mile off the ground. Further, I didn't find the door anywhere around the crash site. So she's pretty lucky, which is more than I can say for the co-pilot."

The Skipper stopped Thurston from continuing the argument by saying,

"By the way Mr Howell, your wife's waiting for you."

He begrudgingly left and the Skipper turned back to the Professor,

"How's the Co-pilot then?"

Roy winced,

"He passed out as I was helping him here; he has a severe concussion and a lot of deep cuts and bruises from the crash. I washed his injuries as best I could, now all there is to do is, well, wait."

Ginger had headed off to help Mary Ann with lunch and Thurston had already made himself comfortable alongside his wife on his lounge chair made of bamboo, the Skipper shrugged,

"Well, I'll head up to the crash site. See what I can get."

"I'll go with you."

They headed off back to the crash site; the castaways clearly hoped that these people would bring news of the outside world.

* * *

Soon after they left a pale hand pushed open the door of the supply hut, the woman stumbled carefully out and glanced around. Her emerald green eyes scanning the area around her, 

"What in the heck?" she muttered quizzically.

She pinched herself and winced at the sting it left,

"That rules that out."

She walked forward, her feet, though in boots, barely made a sound as she moved along. She tried retracing her steps but found it difficult, the last thing she remembered after the mechanical failure was falling out of the plane and painfully crashing through the trees. She had foggy memories of hearing voices of other people, the feeling of being moved off the branches and being picked up soon after. After that nothing, she saw Richie unconscious on what looked like a bed on the other side of the hut. Now she just wanted to find the other people here, she tugged at her jacket and straightened out her white shirt. She wandered past the different huts and soon decided that she wasn't getting anywhere looking around there, it was pretty dead.

She turned into the trees and headed towards a wrecked ship she spotted in the distance.

* * *

Gilligan scowled at the hole still left in the Minnow, he could easily fit his head through and he had used up all of the sap they used as temporary glue. He sighed, the glue would wear off eventually and his job would take even longer and he had chores to do on top of that! He glanced around him, looking for something to help him finish patching up the Minnow. There was crack of twig and he glanced around behind him, no other sound followed so he shrugged and went back to work. At least he tried to, he eventually decided that there must be something else inside the hull so he poked his head through. That turned out to be a mistake, for just as he did so he felt something bump into him and he was sent shoulders first through the hole. He could have sworn he heard someone gasp just as whatever it was bumped him but as he struggled to get out again he saw the patches on the Minnow slowly crumbling off, though he was more focused on the already clear visions of the Skipper's hat connecting with his head… 


	3. How can I Explain?

The Skipper was carrying a hefty sack of salvage when he heard a loud crash coming from the direction of the Minnow, he winced,

"What's he done now? Professor, get your stuff back to the supply hut I'll see what's happening."

Roy nodded, if a little annoyedly, he trudged away with his own bag of salvage as the Skipper headed to the Minnow. He walked out to see its hull filling up with water yet again, he spotted Gilligan scrambling out of the boat, not noticing the other person standing in the area. He stepped just in front of Gilligan as the boy concentrated on getting his leg out of the Minnow, he managed to step out and crash into the Skipper's stomach sending him to the sand,

"Gilligan, quit horsing around!"

Gilligan winced helplessly at the sound of the Skipper so close, after crashing into his belly however Gilligan felt fairly dizzy. The Skipper held out a hand,

"Here little buddy."

He took his hand and scrambled awkwardly back to his feet, the Skipper grumbled as he examined the Minnow,

"Well you've done it again Gilligan, how did you—"

A pale hand tapped on the Skipper's shoulder,

"Uh actually don't blame him…"

Gilligan and the Skipper both turned to see a young woman behind them, Gilligan stared, dumbstruck, how'd she get here? The Skipper rolled his eyes at him,

"Don't mind him miss, how long have you been awake?"

She smiled half-heartedly,

"Not long, you're the Skipper right?"

He nodded,

"How'd you know?"

"I wasn't entirely unconscious when you carried me here, anyway don't blame him, I bumped into him when I was searching around for other people."

"What exactly is your name miss?"

"Oh! Excuse me I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Alessia Freidman."

Gilligan jumped at the name,

"Alessia! You're Alessia?"

She nodded confusedly, Gilligan continued,

"Your pilot asked us to find you; the co-pilot said the same thing!"

She smiled gleefully,

"Oh good! So Richie is okay, I was a tad worried when I saw him unconscious back at that hut. But…"

The light in her eyes dimmed,

"What about Dave? I didn't see him anywhere."

The Skipper and Gilligan exchanged glances, this could take a while…

Richard groaned as he hoisted himself into a sitting position on what felt like a bed, though lay back down quickly as his injuries protested his movement. He didn't dare open his eyes, lest the throbbing pain in his head was also making his head spin. He paused for a moment before saying to himself,

"Where am I?..."

A soft, shy voice replied,

"I'd tell you if we knew."

He opened one eye then the other as he looked for the source of the voice, his eyes rested on a young girl with dark hair sitting at the other side of the room, gazing at him with curious dark eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at her,

"Who are you?"

"Mary Ann Summers, sir. Who might you be?"

He grunted as he tried to hoist himself up in his bed again, he lent uneasily against the wall and replied,

"Richard, Richard Smithe. What is this place?"

"It's our camp; we were stranded here six months ago. You and the other woman are the only other people we've seen since."

Richard ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair and sighed with relief,

"Good, she's okay."

"Are you related?"

He nodded,

"I'm her cousin," he paused a moment before saying, "Twice removed."

She giggled,

"Well you rest now Richard, I'll see if I can find your cousin."

As she was just walking out as she turned around and asked,

"By the way…"

He looked up at her as he lay back down,

"Hm?"

"What's her name?"

He chuckled,

"Alessia."


	4. It's just a shock

Disclaimer:

You know the drill, I don't own Gilligan's Island or any of its characters. I only own Richard "Richie" Smithe and Alessia Freidman.

* * *

The Skipper flinched as her eyes focused on him; he quickly turned to Gilligan and said,

"You can probably put it lighter than me, Gilligan and I have to go and help the professor with the salvage."

He hurried off and Gilligan winced, he looked back at her but his eyes quickly deflected to the ground as he met the concern in her emerald green orbs. He sighed before hesitantly explaining,

"I was there when your plane crashed, when I went into the cockpit the co-pilot was standing, we were able to help him but…"

He paused as she sat down on a nearby rock, she knew what he was going to say but he continued,

"Dave was hurt badly, he asked me to find you just before he died."

She cradled her head on one hand, there was a long solemn silence before she looked up at Gilligan with a strained smile on her face,

"Thank you for telling me."

Gilligan sat down next to her,

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly,

"I'm fine, it's just… A shock that's all, come on let's head back."

She got up and Gilligan followed her warily, as they got close to the camp Alessia broke the silence,

"You didn't by any chance carry him back here did you?"

He grimaced,

"Sorry, no."

She waved a hand smiling slightly,

"That's fine, tomorrow… Could you possibly help me get him back here, Gilligan isn't it?"

"Yes and sure I'll help you."

Her smile broadened a little,

"Thanks, I'll see you later I'm going to check on Richie."

He went to stop her,

"Mary Ann'll be serving up dinner soon, shouldn't you come down this way?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and replied,

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry."

"You sure?"

She nodded and headed off to the supply hut where her friend Richie was, he walked down to the beach to find the Professor and ask about what they had got from the crashed plane…

* * *

Alessia carefully opened the door to the hut she had left earlier, she whispered into the dully lit room,

"Richie?"

She heard something stir nearby and a light came on, she smiled brightly when she saw Richie sitting up awkwardly in his bunk. His eyes sparked with recognition and he grinned back, she ran up and hugged him but quickly backed off as he let out a pained groan,

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just so happy to see you up. You were so… Still, before."

He chuckled hoarsely,

"That's alright, good thing we crashed on an inhabited Island huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if you and Dave both ended up dead."

In that moment the light escaped her eyes, it was still so hard to believe that someone as alive as Dave could be dead. Her eyes turned to the floor and Richie heaved himself further upwards in his bed, so he was almost in an upright sitting position. He spoke,

"Look, I'm sure he's happier where he is, after all. He lived half of his life in the sky and knowing him he's headed up there again, don't you worry about him. He wouldn't like it if you beat yourself up over him, now would he?"

She grimaced,

"I suppose but I haven't sent him up there fully, yet."

Richie gave her a confused look,

"What do you mean by that?"

Still gazing at the floor she told him,

"He once told me the way he wanted to be sent off, tomorrow I'm going to try and make sure it is at least organised for the day after. I know his heart was always in the sky but…"

She brushed a tear out of her eyelashes before continuing, she felt like a depressed child and Richie was acting as the parent to vent her sorrows to. She pitied him for that but she was thankful that he didn't seem to mind,

"I just want to make sure he gets the send off he always wanted."

She looked back up at him, glassy-eyed but smiling. He cocked an eyebrow at her,

"Why do you care about this so much?"

"My family is the only family he ever had, I was like the daughter or even sister that he never had."

He sighed as he lay back on his bed once again,

"Well, I won't stand in your way. I know how you get when you set your mind to something."

She dusted a few more tears off her face,

"Thanks Rich," she patted his shoulder, "You rest, I'll go introduce myself to our fellow castaways."

"Don't forget to tell them about me!"

The light returned to her eyes and she said,

"I will!"

With that she left, heading down to the beach in the dulling sunlight…


End file.
